Odessy of Evran
by Evran
Summary: This story is about Dhamon Grimwulf’s son Evran Lockwood, it’s a continuation of Redemption and Lake of Death. My first fic...be gentle
1. Beginnings

Chapter I Beginnings

Clank. I blocked the older warrior's over head slash with my shield but it brought me to my knees, I countered with a leg sweep that brought him to the ground. I brought my long sword to his throat." You are defeated," exclaimed Evran. "You're getting better Evran," the older knight said. "Thank you Father, but next time don't just let me win like that." He took off his helmet and moved his shoulder length wheat blond hair behind his ear, there is a small but noticeable point in his ear marking his Silvanesti heritage. His mother is half Silvanesti and half human, which makes him a quarter Silvanesti elf. He is thirty-five years old but he looks nine-teen. His step-father, Evran's real father was Dhamon Grimwulf, is fifty-five but still is a sharp warrior. "Ok but then you wouldn't win," Varek said jokingly.

"Evran we better get home before your mother chews our heads of for being late." Everyone in Flotsam knows Rikali's temper when she gets mad; settling down with a family is hard for the old thief. Rikali used to be a thief with Dhamon Grimwulf, fetch the Kobold, and an Ogre Mage disguised as a human. That Ogre betrayed Dhamon to the Shadow Dragon. Dhamon was then turned into a dragon; with that power he killed the Black Dragon Overlord Sable which cost him his life. Dhamon was also Evran's real father; Varek was Evran's step-father. Evran also has a blackish scale on his thigh, courtesy of his father, Dhamon, who got his scale from Malystryx.

Father and son left the training field and headed home. " Father when is something exciting going to happen, I joined the Legion of Steel to find adventure, honor, glory, all I've earned is a broken arm and a bunch of bruises." " Trust me when I say this Evran,' you do not want to ever kill another man' it is a horrible feeling to take another person's life," explained Varek." Yes I've heard this speech before, let's go home."

They walk through the town for ten minutes, the city of Flotsam in the last ten years has been made into a much better place, and crime has dwindled, all because the Legion has moved into Balifor, but the change was for the better because Flotsam is now one of the richest cities on Krynn. They walk up the trail that leads to their home on the cliff overlooking the Blood Sea of Istar, which is falsely named now that the maelstrom in the middle of the sea has stopped and the red fertile soil has sank to the bottom of the sea once again, the sea is now a crystalline blue. They come to Lockwood's Manor, a modest house that covers about three thousand square feet. A beautiful woman with jet black hair came to meet them." Pigs, 'bout time you two showed up, well get in the house and get cleaned up for dinner," said Rikali. "Evvie's back hurray," cried a small little girl. "Yes I'm home Feril," Evran picked her up in his arms. There was no worry in those young eyes, but yet did he realize that he will be part of the future of Krynn.

In the heavens above Krynn, Gilean the book called a council of the gods." Since I, Gilean, am the keeper of balance I have decided that I need to give up my godhood, I shall finish my job as Astinus though, till the end of Krynn," Gasps from the gods," but before I depart we need to set right some problems, we need to elect the new leaders of each pantheon." He turns toward the gods of light. "I nominate my mother, Mishacal the Healing Hand to be the new leader of the pantheon of light," Exclaimed Habakkuk. "I second that motion; she shall lead us to glory," said Kiri-Jolith. "Do you all agree," asked Gilean. The gods of light nodded that they all agreed with the decision. "Congratulations mother," Solinari said." Thank you," said Mishacal. Gilean looked towards the pantheon of darkness.

"I nominate my father, Sargonas the Dark Vengeance, be the new leader of the pantheon of darkness," exclaimed Zebiom. "I nominate my, ally Chemosh the Lord of Death, be the new leader of the pantheon of darkness," countered Morgion." I am undecided," Nuitari said." How dare you Nuitari, not even side with your own father," said an enraged Sargonas. Zebiom had a look of disgust on her face." I vote for Chemosh because slavery is flourishing with his undead and they are lousing their souls, but I expect a favor Chemosh," said Hiddukel. "It's unanimous, I Chemosh, shall rule the pantheon of evil. And Hiddukel, I will make some slaves for you." Chemosh said. "Why thank you Chemosh." "I swear Chemosh, my minotaurs will destroy all of you undead followers, and any of your living followers, and you will not have my minotaur's souls. Except those treacherous kaziganthi, they will all be damned to the fiery depths of the abyss," raged Sargonas. At the word kaziganthi Sargonas shoots a glare of hatred at Kiri-Jolith, he minotaur clan of the kaziganthi who worship Kiri-Jolith instead of Sargonas. Well I guess this means war 'Firebringer', using Sargonas kender name as an insult, I will have the Knights of Neraka on my side, or shall I call them the Knights of Chemosh, sounds nice," Sargonas then storms out of the council of the gods.

"Who shall be my successor," asked Gilean." I think everyone will agree with me when I, Zivilyn the Tree of Life, say that I shall be the new leader of the pantheon of neutrality." Gilean looked at the other gods to see if they all agreed, they nodded." And also, the dragons of light will now fly in your name Mishacal, and the dragons of darkness shall ravage the land in your name Sargonas. Also before I depart I asked Reorx to create a dragon of neutrality," two gray dragons appeared," the male's name is Arlidusk, or Dusk. The female's name is Ferladawnimy or Dawn, they had fifty eggs together and all of their hatchlings have reached maturity, I will send them to Krynn, they will come out of the Blood Sea of Istar, and they will dwell around that sea. I leave the gray dragons of neutrality to serve Zivilyn, and to be the mounts for the Legion of Steel. Dusk, I have a feeling that your destiny will intertwine with a young, well not so young, boy in the knighthood." It rained all over on Krynn that night as the gods of light and neutrality wept for Gilean.

After dinner Evran went to his room to sleep after a hard day of training. When he walked past his window overlooking the Blood Sea, he sees dozens of dragons flying out of the sea and heading towards the Khalkist Mountains. "Wow, amazing," he said witnessing his first dragons.

That night Evran had a life-changing dream that will set him on a new adventure." Where am I," asked a confused Evran. He spots an old man sitting under a huge vallenwood tree and a man standing next to him that seemed to be on fire. "Hello Evran, I bet you are wondering where you are and how I know your name, I am Zivilyn the Tree of Life." "And I am Sirrion the Flowing Flame." Evran gasps and instantly falls to his knees." You two are the patron gods of the Legion of Steel, " " You have been chosen by us two to be our champion. Since you are part of the Legion of Steel which is our knighthood and you will lead them to glory. There is going to be a lot of turmoil on Krynn. As Chemosh leading the Knights of Neraka, and Mishacal as the patron for the Knights of Solamnia. There is also a new race of dragons that side with neutrality; they will also be the mounts for the Legion of Steel. The clerics of Gilean will lose their powers because Gilean has decided that he needs to leave the pantheon of neutrality to keep balance in the universe."

Evran is in shock trying to take all of this information in at one time. "Evran, you will be the one to go to the Khalkist Mountains to the west and bring the dragons of neutrality to the legion of Steel. One of my loyal clerics from the knight hood shall accompany you, and before I go I will give you a weapon to aid in your journey," Sirrion said. He handed Evran a beautifully crafted long sword with rubies at the bottom of the hilt and on the two sides of it, the hilt was wrapped in red leather with fine as silk gold and silver threads. "This sword was forged by the clerics of Reorx with dragon metal, like what the dragonlances are made of and my sacred fire, some of my sacred fire was captured in this hardest of steel. The name of the sword is Dragonflame." Evran bowed to him and thanked him. " This is also for you Evran," Zivilyn handed a mirrored shield with a huge vallenwood tree of the cover of the shield," this shield was made with my wisdom, it shall repel all magical spells even dragon breath." Evran bowed to the god of wisdom also. "You will also need this medallion to prove to the dragons who you are." All over Krynn the leaders of the pantheons sent the leaders of each knighthood explaining to them what is happening, and hints to what will come in the future.

"But father, the dream was real, I have to go on this quest, I have to get the gray dragons to ally with the Legion. Solamnia has the silver dragons, Neraka has the blue dragons, Zivilyn and Sirrion came to me and said there were neutral dragons in the Khalkist," Evran tried to explain to his father." You are too young to go on this quest I forbid it." "I am thirty-five years old father." You know what I mean Evran, fine if the lord knight grants you permission, you have my reluctant approval." "Thank you father,

I will not let you down." "Evvie, do you have to go, I want you to stay here," cried Feril "Yes Evran, can't any one else go in your place, it seems to dangerous," Rikali said "Don't worry mother, I will be okay, and you," picking up Feril, "don't worry about me; I'll bring you back a present ok." "Ok bring me back a doll, I need more to play with," little Feril said. "Ok I'll make sure to do that

Evran walks down towards the manors stable and reins up his favorite horse, a horse black as pitch that no one else could tame, but somehow Evran finds a way to tame him so the horse is gentle to him and Feril only. "Hey Storm we need to go down to Twilight Keep to speak with Lord Dustan. They ride through the town and come towards the keep." Ho Lord Knight, speak your name and your business here so you may enter," the sentry said." I am Evran Lockwood I need to speak with Lord Dustan, it is very urgent." The keep's gates opened and Evran raced inside. He dropped his horse at the stable. "Here boy, take care of this one alright," Evran tossed the stable boy a steel piece. An escort of three knights in polished blue armor came and escorted Evran to Lord Dustan. "Wait Evran, I know why you are here and Sirrion wishes for me to go with you," said a young man in orange and red robes. "Thank you Kale, just follow me."

"What do you want boy," asked the head knight in Flotsam. Ignoring the boy comment, "Lord I wish permission to travel to the Khalkist mountains to in list the aid of the gray dragons of neutrality." The lord knight stared at Evran, and then let out a loud guffaw. "Boy there is no such thing as gray dragons," explained the lord. "Umm sir actually there is," said a messenger" we received these this afternoon, it's from Lord Maplebrook himself." Maplebrook is the head of the Legion of Steel, he was born a plainsmen, that shows that the Legion is very open-minded "Well hand it over than."

_Dear Lord Falun,_

_I had a vision while I slept, it said a boy would volunteer to go on a fool's mission, give him permission. The dragons he speaks of are real and will make the knight hood a force to be reckoned with. There is also a cleric of Sirrion who will volunteer to go with him. The two, they must make it to the Khalkist Mountains because war is brewing._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Maplebrook._

"Well looks likes you were telling the truth boy. Do you need any one else to accompany you," asked Lord Dustan. "No sir, me and Kale are enough to bring those dragons here." "Then go, and if you succeed I shall make you commander of our knights on dragons." "Thank you sir."

"Well Evran looks like we are going on an adventure, where exactly are we going any way," said Kale. "We have to go west, to the Khalkist Mountains; there is a new race of dragons there. They are the gray dragons of neutrality, and they will be the mounts for the Legion," explained Evran. "Well Ev, let's go get our supplies." They walk down to the keeps stable and find a red robe mage leaning on the wall. The Legion of Steel isn't wary of magic so they incorporate them into their forces. "Hello Evran and Kale, I heard you two were going on a quest to the west, I hope you two were coming to get me right," asked the red robed mage." Of course Gia Rosterig that's where we were heading next right Evran," "Yep, we could use a mage on our adventure." "You might want your stable boy Evvie," said Gia using his childhood name.

"Settle down you damn horse," cried the stable boy as the horse pulled and jerked away. When Storm was about to bite the boy Evran intervened, "Whoa boy down, down, that's a good boy." Get your horse Kale and lets go," Evran said. "What about me," asked Gia? "Double up with Kale." Kale got his pure white horse with a beautiful gray mane named Cloud." Hop on Gia and lets go," Kale said. They went around town to get all their supplies, and then they went home and slept because in the morning they would set out on their adventure.


	2. Adventures

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonlance or TSR, somebody else does. But I do own my characters. Kale Laneful, Gia Rosterig, Rufus Tasslehoff, Dastrun de-Kaziganthi, Feril (Evran's sister)

This story is about Dhamon Grimwulf's son Evran Lockwood, it's a continuation of The Dhamon Saga and Lake of Death by Jean Rabe.

Chapter II Adventures

The leader of the knights of Chemosh was meeting with his generals. "Gentlemen, we are going to push the minotaurs out of Silvanost and across the Blood Sea of Istar to the minotaur isles. Chemosh has told me that Morgion and himself will create a plague that will weaken the minotaur forces but they cannot interfere to much because the neutral gods will get angry, the Legion of Steel will also go to war with the minotaurs but the are not our allies, we want to take over Silvanesti, they want to give it back to those damned pointy-ears, any questions," asked the head knight. "Yes, should we use our dragon mounts," asked a general. "We don't need the dragons yet so no." they talked for hours preparing this campaign.

The Legion of Steel are also marching to combat the minotaurs, but they left some of there legionnaire to take to wing when Evran brings back the dragons. They sent a call to arms to all the elves on Ansalon, Qualinesti and Silvanesti alike under the rule of Githas and the Lioness to march to Silvanost and take it back from the minotaurs.

"Ok the plan is to go south through the forest in stead of straight west to bypass the Ogre lands. Then we will get to the coast, we will follow the coast till we get to Port Balifor where we can rent a boat, then we will sail across the Bay of Balifor to the land of Khur. Then we will go west until we reach the old dwarven kingdom of Thoradin, any questions," asked Kale as the rode out of the city gates. Each one of them had his or her own horse; Gia rode a chestnut mare with a red mane. Each of there horses carried provisions for themselves, plus the brought two pack mules to carry extra provisions. "We won't need to use much of our provisions until we cross the Bay of Balifor to Khur because this land has lots of game and wild fruits, Khur is a barren wasteland." explained Kale, obviously he is really smart. "How long will it take us to get to Port Balifor Kale," asked Evran. "Port Balifor is a hundred and fifty miles south of us so if we travel fifteen miles a day it will take us ten to twelve days to get there, two days rest at the port and five days sailing to cross the bay, unless we get a fast ship, then a couple days to get to the Khalkist mountains, but it might take us weeks to find those damned dragons, so lets get going"

They headed through the southern woods; they weren't that thick so they got through there in one days march. They made camp at the edge of the woods, "Go gather some fire wood Kale, and Evran you go do the hunting, at least three rabbits," Gia commanded. "I don't need wood to make a fire," Kale went and gathered ten stones and made a circle and spread out his hands and pointed them towards the stone circle, "Sirrion lend me some of your sacred flame," a fireball came out of his hands and made a bonfire. "See, I made a fire that will only go out when I tell it to, and it won't jump out of that protective ward I made with the stones," explained Kale. They waited for about a half hour before Evran came back with a full grown male deer. "I think this will last us a couple of days, don't you think so." They cooked the deer and each ate there fill. While they were eating there heard a rustling in the bushes, Evran drew Dragonflame, Gia had a spell ready on her lips, and Kale just kept eating. "Wait I come in peace, don't hurt me," said a skinny, poorly fed, homeless looking fellow holding a rope to a pony. "Oh no, not a kender anything but a kender," cried Gia. "Yep, but I don't steal things, that's childish, people say I'm afflicted because I carry around weapons instead of pouches. Oh yeah, the name's Burrfoot, Rufus Burrfoot," explained Rufus. "Are you related to the true Tasslehoff Burrfoot," asked Kale. Gia gave a snort. "Yes he is, he gave me this weapon to prove it," Rufus pulled out long dagger, "it's a magical dagger, I can never lose it, it just keeps coming back to me, its called Rabbitslayer, Caramon Majere named it during the War of the Lance," Rufus quickly explained. "Can I have some food please?" They gave him some of the venison the cooked over the fire and told him he could come with them to Port Balifor. They rode through the tall grasses of the Plains of Balifor; there were beautiful wild flowers all over the plains, the bounty of the spring season. They rode for a couple more miles when the seen a trading caravan being ransacked by half a dozen bandits.

"I think we should help them," Evran said. "Always the hero Evran," Gia said. "Lets sneak up on them, Gia, cover us with a camouflaged spell," asked Evran. Gia made runes in the air and spoke the spidery language of magic. "Okay they can't see us unless they look really hard, let's go, oh and Rufus, you can stay here so you want get hurt." They rode fast to attack the bandits. Evran drew Dragonflame, Gia had magical words on her lips, and Kale had two fireballs in his hand, and Rufus, not listening to Gia, drew his hoopak and loaded it with darts. "Kale through the fireballs at the two biggest bandits, try not to be lethal, Gia see if you can put some of the bandits to sleep or demobilize them, I'll take care of the rest," Evran explained to the party.

Two fireballs sailed over their heads, on hit a bandit on his back, he rolled over and put it out, the other bandit seeing his partner fall ducked and the fireball flew right over him and started a fire, Kale put it out immediately. The head bandit muttered some words and Gia's spells didn't affect the bandits. Three bandits got knocked out, Evran looked over at Rufus and he was flinging rocks at the bandits with his hoopak. "Good job Rufus," Kale yelled. There were two more bandits left standing, a super heated wave of air came from Kale's hands and onto the smaller bandits chest, he died before he hit the ground, "Sorry Evran, to much power." "This one is mine," Evran said pointing at the bandit that dodged the fireball. "Be careful Evran I sense magic in him," Gia warned.

The bandit pulled out his long sword and charged at Evran, Evran readied his shield and Dragonflame. The bandit was an accomplished sword wielder, he jabbed at Evran but he blocked with his shield, the sword almost bent but the jab wasn't that strong. They traded blows and blocks until Evran swung his sword in a round house slash, the bandit brought his sword up to meet it but Dragonflame slashed right through the steel sword into the bandits shoulder. "Argh," cried the bandit. He dropped the useless sword stub and dropped to his knees. "I surrender, please spare me Sir Knight," cried the bandit, "times are hard after the war and me and my boys need some steel coins." Evran turned his back on him, "What should we do with him you guys," Evran asked them as Rufus brought them their horses. "Watch out Ev," yelled Kale as the bandit jumped up and lunged at him with a dagger in his hand. Gia raised her hand and made a motion and spoke magical words. The man stopped, coughed up blood and fell down. "Gia what did you do to him," asked Kale warily looking at the man. "I made his heart burst, I studied under a black mage before, Dalamar the Dark in the Tower of Palthanas, I learned a lot from the archmage, and since he can't go in that tower I guess I inherit it," explained Gia. "You are the master of the Tower of High Sorcery in Palthanas, you are one lucky mage," said an awestruck Kale. "I was thinking of going in the tower after we were done with this quest, we mages are low in number, if it wasn't for Coryn the White, Jenna the Red, and Dalamar the Dark, our order might have vanished for good. Ever since they retook the Tower of High Sorcery in Wareth, mages have been flocking to them; I'm going to continue that practice with my tower." "Okay, that was a nice story Gia, what are we going to do with the rest of the bandits," Evran asked his friends.

"How 'bout we give them to these merchants, they tried to rob them so its only fair, they can decide what to do with the two dead ones and four unconscious ones," Kale explained, "he you," pointing towards one of the chubby merchants, "you can take 'em." "Why thank you for your help young fellows, we're headed for Port Balifor and we could use some more protection, we have food, we go twenty-five miles a day, and we will pay you one steel piece each a day for your troubles." Rufus hearing a haggle went up to the merchant. "Five steel pieces a day." "Two steel pieces," said the merchant sweating. "Three steel pieces, and five coppers and that's final, take it or leave it, you guys are the ones that needs protection not us," countered the kender. "Okay, okay you have a deal." "Great, this will cut our trip in half, you guys wouldn't happen to be going to Khur would you," asked an eager Kale. "Well half of us are, but the other half is going back to Flotsam, it usually takes three days to cross the bay," explained another merchant. "Good that's where we are headed, we'll go with you to Khur also," Evran said. "Then your salary is two steel pieces and five coppers, we provide the inn, and it's the best one in the port." The kender couldn't argue with that logic.

There were no highwaymen or brigands while Evran and his friends were with the merchant party. The captives were riding on the last wagon with the wild animals. On the first night the merchants celebrated there new protectors with a feast and drink. There were all kinds of food from all over Ansalon, even white wine from Silvanost. After Evran had his fill he went to sit by one of the wagons to sit and think; he wasn't much of a party animal like Kale and Gia. "Hello cutie, what's your name" Evran turned around, and what he saw was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his life. She had red hair, like that of a flower, bronzed skin from being in the wilderness, and slightly pointed ears, showing her elven heritage. "Wh… wh… who are you," stuttered Evran. "I'm Darail Greenbriar, I just came to thank you for saving us, me especially, I hate to think what they would do to me," Darail said. "Why your welcome lady Darail, oh, and my name is Evran Lockwood, but people just call me Ev, is that all you wanted to know, I came here to think and be alone," "I came here to keep you company, do you really want me to leave that badly legionnaire." "No, no you can stay I guess, I could use someone to talk to besides Kale, Gia, and Rufus, they can get quite annoying, so why are you here with these greedy merchants." "Well, I cook for them, I need the money and I get to see places I never seen before, that's about it, my life is kind of boring until I met you guys, especially you Ev, I haven't met a handsome man my age in long while." She leans in on him and kisses him, he doesn't fight back, instead he kisses her back; the two part elves didn't get much sleep that night and almost woke everyone up.

"Sheesh Ev, have some dignity," Gia said while having a disgusted look on her face. "Whoa, keep your voices down, it feels like a cavern full of tinker gnomes in my head," Kale said grouchingly. Evran was blushing profusely while putting on his undergarments, armor, and his tabard. "I had fun Evvie, I'll see you later," she plants a kiss on his cheeks and walks off to make breakfast. "Evran, call me old-fashioned, but aren't you supposed to know a girl at least two hours before sex," joked Gia. "I never heard that, sorry," Evran said playing along. "Well, since everyone else is doing it," Kale said putting an arm around Gia, "why don't you and me…" "Kale, if you finish that sentence, I will make your penis shrivel up and fall off, trust me I know that spell and I will use it." "I was just playing, jeesh Gia," he said while holding his crotch. "I'm leaving before I throw up," Evran said while getting on his horse and scouting ahead. "Tell me the details later then right," Kale yelled. "Grow up Kale."

"We will reach the Port by nightfall, we will stay there and rest in an inn for two days, then head across the bay to Khur," the merchant explained to their bodyguards. "Alright then, this trip is going so much better then I hoped, we haven't used any of our provisions, and we still have some deer jerky left from our first camp, if we buy some more supplies at Port Balifor we should be able to search around the Khalkist Mountains for weeks," Kale told his friends. "Can I go with you, I can fight and I'm a good tracker, even though anyone could find dozens of dragons in the Khalkist Mountains," asked the kender. "Well… I don't know…" Evran said, pretending to think with a smile on his face. "Please I'll be good, and I want to go on and adventure." "Of course you can come," Gia said, "you can start by carrying around my spellbooks, and don't try to read it, you'll go crazy." "Oh thank you, thank you," Rufus said while hugging her. "Whoa, whoa, Gia being nice, even the gods are confused this day," Kale said. Evran burst out laughing at that one. "Ha, ha, your so funny Kale, you know my threat still stands." That shut him up.

The arrived at Port Balifor's gate, there were two legionnaire guarding that gate. "Hail fellow legionnaire," one of the legionnaire said, speaking to Evran and his friends. Each cleric, mage or knight that is part of the Legion of Steel has an insignia, the sun on the right, symbolizing Sirrion, and a red moon on the left shining, symbolizing Lunitari shinning on a vallenwood tree, symbolizing Zivilyn. The knights opened the gate and let the merchant caravan though.

"This city is beautiful isn't Ev," Darail said, looking at all the stone buildings and magnificent gardens, "just look at the sunset over the bay." "It wasn't always this way, before the Legion came to the Balifor region it was ruled by warlords and bandits. We came, kicked them out, rebuilt the cities from the damages of the War of Souls and stirred up the economy. We are now one of the most profitable nations on Ansalon; we even rival the great Solamnia." "Wow I never new that, I grew up in woodlands in Silvanesti, but the minotaurs came and I was the only one to escape, I went to Tarsis, and I met this trading caravan and they hired me and here I am, what about you, what's your story?" "Well I grew up in Flotsam with my mother Rikali and step-father Varek Lockwood. I never got to know my real father, Dhamon Grimwulf, my mother says he was a bandit with his partner Maldred, but I know he was more than that, but any way…I met Kale and Gia when I was a kid and we have been friends ever since, we even joined the Legion together, and now we're on a quest to find dr…err… never mind that," Evran said, trying to recover himself. "Okay, I won't pry into your secrets, I have secrets of my own too," she said reassuringly. "Darail, where are you going after we are finish in this town." "I'm going with the merchants to Khur, but I just might leave them to travel with you guys, you people seem like you have fun on your adventures," "Thanks Darail, I could really use your company on our travels." He pushed his wheat-blond hair out of his face and kissed her.

They came to a stable and put their mounts up and paid the stable boys one steel a piece to keep their horses taken care of for a couple if days. They went to an inn called Hog's Head next door because the stable boys said they had reasonable rooms, good, strong ale, and home-cooked meals. "Well would you look at that," Kale said pointing at a minotaur sitting at the bars counter drinking ale. "There goes a minotaur sitting at the counter." "Oh no Ev, those evil minotaurs killed my family, save me," Darail screamed. "Evil one, state your business in Port Balifor," Evran said, drawing Dragonflame, he twisted the hilt to get a better grip. To his surprise orange and yellow flames came out and danced up and down the blade, Evran looked at it in shock. "By Jolith's horns son, where did you get that blade," said the minotaur jumping off his stool. "Wow," Evran exclaimed. Gia said. "Yes me to, they kill and plunder and have no honor. "Now see here lady, I take offense…" "Wait, he is a Kazelati minotaur, they are the good minotaurs, they worship Kiri-Jolith instead of Sargonas," Gia explained. "The lady mage is right; I'm a battle cleric of the radiant Kiri-Jolith." Evran twisted the hilt again and the flame died out and sheathed his weapon warily. "You sure, I don't like those cows," Darail said. "Uh oh, watch out Darail," Evran said pushing her out the way. The minotaur's hand shot out and grabbed Evran's throat and lifted him off his feet. "You have better watch your women's tongue boy!" He threw Evran on a table and it broke under his weight. "Hey mister, you forgot your purse," Rufus said. "I thought you didn't steal Rufus," Gia said. "I didn't steal honest, he dropped his purse when Evran drew the flaming sword, hey mister come back," the little kender ran out of the tavern.

"I'm sorry for causing all that trouble back there Evran, I just hate minotaurs so much," Darail sobbed, she wiped at her eyes. "after the warrior elves left to follow Mina the minotaurs invaded our homeland. They came in the night and burned our crops and fruit orchard. They killed my whole family and burned the town to the ground. I was spared because me and my brother were in the woods gathering nuts and berries, he gave me the nuts and berries and he ran the other way drawing the minotaurs away, he sacrificed his life to save me." "Don't worry Dar, I'll protect you always. Why don't you come with us to the Khalkist mountains," Evran asked his love. "Okay, but what are you guys looking for in the Khalkist Range." "Well…okay I'll tell you… we are looking for a new species of dragon," gasp, "they are gray, and they will side with the neutral knighthood of the Legion of Steel." He explained. "Ev, there's someone downstairs to see you, but be on your guard." Kale said as he went back to the bar downstairs.

Evran walked down the old staircase with Dragonflame in his hands, he made sure he didn't twist the hilt. "Hello boy," said the speaker "you've sure grown since the last time I seen you." Evran looked at the speaker, he was a draconian, but he didn't have wings, must be an Aurack, but he had a dull silvery color on his scales. "Who and what are you," Evran asked. "I'm a Sivak draconian, names Ragh, I was a friend of your father, Dhamon, he told me to look after you after he died…but…well I couldn't find you till now because I'm not usually welcome around these parts." He explained. "What was my father doing with a creature of evil," Evran asked. "Not all draconians are evil Evran, I visited Teyr a couple years ago, it's a city in the north occupied by draconians, they're certainly not evil; they helped during the War of Souls during the Battle of Sanction. I changed my ways after Dhamon rescued me from Sable and Nura Bent-Drax, I'm definably not a servant of the light but I guess you can call me neutral." The draconian's mug of ale was empty Evran bought him some more and told him to tell him more stories about his father.


End file.
